


Only You

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Alex's Entries for USUK Sweethearts Week 2015 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Nyotalia, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Kirkland accidentally gets involved in the path of the morally questionable woman, Emily Grace Jones. Vampress Nyo America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

She had only been 18 when she went to live at the Lady Jones' estate, but this would be her final transfer from home to home. Her father had never spent much time with her, and after her mother's death, had been sending her to live with friends of his.

And that had brought Rose Kirkland to this estate. From the outside, it looked well kept and simply stunning, but something felt sinister from the roses and flowers around the mansion, though the young woman forced herself to go inside.

Everything about the mansion was picture perfect, but the beautiful things around her seemed to dim in comparison to her…

From the portrait on the wall, she assumed that the young woman coming up to her with her hair up in an elegant bun was none other than the Lady herself.

"Good day." She smiled; her lips closed, and finished walking down the stairs, arriving upon the young Kirkland, and she nodded. "I am Lady Jones, but I insist my dear, that you call me Emily." She took her hand, and kissed it gently, making Rose want to gasp in shock, but she quieted herself. She had heard that the Lady had interesting habits. "I look forward to having you in my estate. Please, help yourself to anything."

Rose nodded slowly, and smiled nervously. "Thank you for taking me in, my father says good things about you, Miss Emily."

"It's nothing, my dear girl." Emily smiled slowly, something in her mouth glinting in the light, raising the hair on the back of Rose's neck, before the smile was gone, and she had turned around in a fluid motion. "Now, the maids will be more than happy to help you to your room."

And as she said that, it seemed that maids did come out of nowhere, many of them looking as though they were as beautiful and elegant as the Lady herself, and assisted her with everything she needed, helping Rose with whatever they could.

XXXXX

While Rose lived there, she noticed many odd things about the Lady and her servants. Only the Lady ever went outside, occasionally accompanied by the Canadian girl, Marguerite, though the girl, Meg, seemed to burn easily, and would go back inside quietly.

The lady herself rarely went outside, nor did she ever seem to eat, but would when Rose requested it.

The woman was a mystery in and of herself, but even more curious were the nearly constantly absent maids she lived with. They were only out in the evening, and through the night.

It raised the hair on the back of Rose's neck when she saw a new girl join their ranks, and the girl, a younger woman, perhaps 17, would stare at Rose almost hungrily.

It was odd, though. Several things were off about the whole situation.

Rose didn't mind, because the lady was good, and kind, and gentle.

She was sweet, and it made something stir in Rose that the woman hadn't known had been there.

XXXXX

Things went great, until the Lord Daniel Hedervary came to visit, and over the course of several days, conducted his investigation, until one morning, he came in, in full hunting equipment. Hunting for what, Rose dreaded to hear.

"That creature parading around as Lady Jones is not a human." He said, lowly. "She's a monster."

"Stay behind me, Lady Kirkland." The man, Daniel said, ordering her and making the young woman twitch her face slightly.

"A-Are you going to kill her?" Rose asked slowly, faking fear. "She's…is she…?"

"I am." Daniel confirmed slowly, going down the staircase, with Rose following close behind him, the sunlight going away as they descended further into the mansion. "This monster is old, and powerful. Some records say that it was turned in Roanoke. A vampire."

"Roanoke…as in, the lost colony?" Rose asked, interested but passing it off as fear. "Vampire..?"

"Yes, precisely." The man continued down the stairs, lighting a torch. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he gaped at all the coffins. "I knew it. She was making a colony…"

Rose had picked up a block of wood, her heart pounding in her chest, as she followed behind Daniel to the most extravagant coffin, and he nodded slowly, taking out a wooden stake as he prepared to kill the woman in the coffin, and delicately slid off the top of the coffin.

But, as he lifted up the stake to stab her in the heart, Rose closed her eyes tight, and hit him upside the head with her wood block.

With the loud noise of the collapsing of the hunter hitting the floor, Rose covered her face as Emily suddenly opened her eyes, lifting herself up and looking over the scene, delicate on the very edge of her coffin, almost floating. She looked as though she was going to attack Rose, and the girl whimpered in fear, before Daisy called out suddenly. "Mistress!" She said, flying over to her coffin, and making the elder vampire turn her head suddenly.

She softened when she saw the hunter on the floor, and turned back to Rose, gently stepping down to her height, making the girl cover her face, biting her lip, frightened.

"My dear Rose." She said, purring gently, caressing the girl's face and pulling her hands out of the way, smiled now, her fangs showing, small and delicate, though Rose knew that not even 5 minutes before, the Vampress had been prepared to use them against her, Rose, the girl she was now pulling close. "You protected me." She said, holding her tight, tilting the English girl's head up, and then kissing her, the feeling intoxicating Rose.

"I love you, Miss Emily." She admitted in a helpless voice, letting the powerful Vampress rub her, touch her, and caress her in a way that many would call violating, but Rose knew that this was no violation, she wanted this.

Emily held her close, and then picked her up, calling for her maids, her other fellow vampires. "Come! We must wreck the house, and prepare for our departure!"

"Departure…?" Rose asked, feeling sluggish and confused.

And Emily simply nodded, encouraging her to gather her things. "We need to leave, and now. You as well, since you killed that hunter." She said, cheerful, and Rose's eyes widened, gasping.

"But…my father!" She said, immediately.

"But nothing." Emily reminded her gently. "I'm going to the New World, and though you don't have to follow…" She trailed off, clearly inviting her to come along.

"I…" Rose murmured, conflicted, and Emily turned around, starting to grab the coffins, as many as she could, huffing as she complained about how they'd have to all share. "I will." She said, firm, making Emily turn around, her electric blue eyes staring right into her heart. "I will, Emily. I want to be with you."

And Emily only smiled, nodding.

They left the estate that night, Emily having set it on fire, to start a new life, in the place where Emily was born. Rose would be turned upon reaching the shore of her new country.

Centuries later, upon her Mistresses 500th Anniversary of her Turning, 1990, Rose was just about to be 130 years old. The two of them had seen many things in their time, and Emily had recently started a new company, with their old maids working beside them as equals in this modern day.

And it was worth it every day, her beloved was with her every day, and soon enough, Emily promised her, she would get the sperm from the frustratingly hard to find male vampire of late. They were killed so much more frequently than the female ones, and Emily would become the mother to their children, pure vampires that would inherit their mother's strength. Rose was still not yet strong enough to go out into sunlight, so they decided it would be best if they took the stronger's blood to make their children.

They would rule the world, even if it was from the shadows.


End file.
